


My Confidante

by prismaxle



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismaxle/pseuds/prismaxle
Summary: She glanced over at the barista, who stared up at the screen with furrowed brows for a moment before her eyes widened with the revelation. And then she started walking over. Chisato briefly considered just bolting out the door, her sense of professionalism being the only thing keeping her rooted in place.“Thanks for waiting! Here’s your order, Kanon-san.”(Or: Local barista recognizes famous actress trying to not be noticed; everything goes better than expected)





	My Confidante

It was a beautiful Sunday morning, and one of Chisato’s infrequent days off. Those had especially been rare as of late, having been busy shooting for a big name movie until just recently. She would still have small projects to work on over the next few days, but she could take it a little easier until her manager found her her next big role.

Days like this were perfect for a cafe run with her best friend Kanon, but the music producer was busy with auditions and other things. She had said something about looking for new talent, last time they were out together. It was a shame, but Chisato saw no reason to waste her day off cooped up inside, so she decided to go out by herself. It did mean that she wouldn’t have someone else covering for her, but she just had to be extra careful with her disguise. Besides, it had been a long time since she had last been spotted in public. A hat and coloured contacts went a surprisingly long way, she had found.

Aimless wandering (that definitely wasn’t due to her inability to catch trains or her mediocre sense of direction only slightly better than Kanon’s) for half an hour eventually brought her to a cafe she’d never been to before. The colourful signage proclaimed it to be  _ The Pastel Butterfly _ . Indeed, peering through the windows she saw decorations in a variety of soft and cheerful colours. They seemed decently busy, but the customers were all minding their own business. 

She stepped inside, the bell announcing her entry to the staff. One of them, a girl with bright pink hair tied up in a ponytail, was already at the register, making her way through the small line of people already there.

When it was her turn to order, the barista flashed her an energetic and open smile that Chisato couldn’t help but find endearing. “I’ll just have a lemon tart and a cup of Earl Grey to go.” If she was with Kanon she might’ve stayed for a while to chat with her friend and to better appreciate the atmosphere, but it was too risky on her own (and she had taken a bit longer than expected to find her way here).

“Got it!” the barista replied, swiftly keying it into the register, “Can I get a name for the order?” 

“Kanon,” Chisato replied, her friend’s name easily passing through her mouth as naturally as her own.

“Alright~” As Chisato paid for her order, the barista asked, “By the way, I feel like...I’ve heard your voice somewhere. Do I know you?”

The undercover actress gave her a carefully crafted, polite smile, one that kept strangers at bay. “I get that a lot. It seems I just have one of those voices, you know?” It was, on some level, not a lie. While her disguise worked well enough that she usually avoided being recognized, occasionally some people would still recognize her voice. Chisato could only hope that this girl wouldn’t go beyond a sense of vague familiarity.

“Ahh,” the barista hummed, thankfully leaving it at that. Chisato finished paying and stepped over towards the waiting area. With no orders left to take at the moment, Pink Hair washed her hands at the sink and went to work on Chisato’s order herself, humming a tune all the while.

A familiar jingle played from the TV on the wall, followed by a narrator’s voice, and Chisato paled. It was a commercial for the movie she had just finished shooting for...and  _ she _ had quite a few featured lines. She glanced over at the barista, who stared up at the screen with furrowed brows for a moment before her eyes widened with the revelation. By the time Chisato realized she should look away, Pink Hair had already turned around and made eye contact. And then she started  _ walking over _ . Chisato briefly considered just bolting out the door, her sense of professionalism being the only thing keeping her rooted in place.

“Thanks for waiting! Here’s your order, Kanon-san.”

“H-huh...?” Chisato blinked down at the cup and paper bag on the counter in front of her, then back up to the barista who placed them there, who turned her head towards the screen.

“Shirasagi-san is really talented, isn’t she? I used to want to be an actress like her, once.” She turned back to Chisato and gave her a knowing wink.

For the first time since she had left her house, Chisato allowed her expression to soften. “I hear it’s an awful lot of hard work, you know. The entertainment industry isn’t as glamorous as it looks.” She wasn’t normally one for idle conversation, but she supposed she could entertain this girl in exchange for not giving her away.

“Oh, I know. I actually used to be an idol when I was younger.” It was...cute, the starry-eyed look on Pink Hair’s face as she reminisced on those days. 

“Ah, was that one of your songs you were singing earlier then?”

“You heard that?! Ahaha, that’s kinda embarrassing...well, yeah. Since my graduation I’ve been trying to get a solo career as a singer, but I haven’t had much luck.”

They were interrupted by a notification sound from Chisato’s phone. “Ah, I should get going,” she said. “It’s my day off, but my dog will be wanting to go for his walk soon. Thanks again...” she glanced down at her barista’s nametag, “Aya-chan. And good luck with the singing career.”

As she walked out the door, Chisato opened her phone’s navigation app to search for the nearest record store.

* * *

 

Chisato hummed as she waited for her friend to answer her phone. Several newly-bought singles of a certain idol group, as well as a light pink-coloured solo album of one of the members, lay on her desk.

“Ah, hello, Kanon. Listen, about our outing next weekend, what do you think about going somewhere new? I passed by a new cafe today, and...”


End file.
